Winter Night
by remonade
Summary: Wayne fully support Holly, his wife, and her dreams. And that's why he mostly put his intention and needs aside. But today, the feelings just haunted him so much. He want to embrace her, he always wanted a family with her. Rate M for a reason.


It's been three days.

Wayne's blue eyes looked up at the ceiling of the house, or, _their_ house. The blonde figure beside him is silent, probably sleeping, but not facing him at all. Wayne knows that she must be tired, both of them have the same rough job, and both of them also doing their best. He fully support her and her dreams, and that's why he mostly put his intention and needs aside. But today the feelings just haunted him so much.

He look at her. She was breathing quite peacefully, up and down. Her long blonde hair wasn't tied in braids as it's always do. Instead, she let her hair down, touching the bed and her silky skin down to her waist. She have a beautiful figure. A nice curve, not too much, not too less. Just perfect. He didn't say much, but he adore every inch of her. He treasure her so much he can't express it just with words. As he thinks that, Wayne put his arms around her, and she gasped.

The blonde postman sure didn't expect that. "Sorry.. did I wake ya?"

"N-no" she said. Wayne didn't move an inch, but he did loosened his hug a bit. Her heart beating fast at his single touch, even if it's just a mere seconds. "...It's cold, so I can't really fall asleep."

"Now that ya mention it-" He look at the window, just realized that tonight is snowing hard, he then took the blanket and cover her up with it. "There." His gesture were so gentle, like he always do. But it's not really what she meant by her words.

"Wayne." Holly took courage to speak up. "I.. like your hands around me," she said, almost whispering, but he could hear it clear because both of them are so close. "..It's warm."

With those words, didn't need a whole minute for him to hug her again, this time more tight. He put her chin on top of her shoulder. His body touching her back. He smiled. "Now I feel warm too."

Her cheeks reddened. It's the first time someone hug her from behind, and she must admit it feels so nice. Especially it's him, her beloved husband. He's so loving, sometimes she feels he's too good for her. And she haven't really give him anything that could make him feel loved as she was. She didn't know how to start. They stay up in that position, as if her husband let her to relax so she could fall asleep, but her heart beating too much she can barely close her eyes.

"Holly," she's startled at his voice. He didn't even wait for her response. "Can I said something?" he sighed. Holly nodded. "Y'see," he start. "I really... want a kid."

Holly's eyes widened. Her heart feels like it gonna burst with complicated feelings. Somehow- even just slightly, she could feel his heartbeat too, since they're so close to each other. She exhaled, and then turned back to face him. Their face are so close, but none of them back away from each other. His face is surprisingly quite red as well. She smiled. "A kid doesn't come by itself, you know..."

He look quite surprised. "Well.. I do have a blunt wife, didn't I?" he said, both of them giggles a little, but suddenly he kiss her. It took her by surprise. She closed her eyes, and they're both kissing for a few seconds, until he end it with a smooch. When she open her eyes, he's already on top of her. The room was dark, and he being on top of her were even darker. But she could see his handsome smiling face now that they're so close. He leaned down to kiss her again, then he stop when his lips actually touching her, and he whisper a quiet "I love you." before actually kissing her.

She could feel his hands touching her body. One of his hand keeping her head in place, and the other hand wander around her curves for a while, before he slowly unbutton her pajama shirt one by one. She let out a shy gesture as he open the shirt to discover a white lace bra that covering her breast. Wayne took seconds to stare at her body. It's more beautiful than what he always imagine.

"D-don't look at me too much.." she said, covering her breast and navel with both of her hands. He smiled, took one of her hand, and to her surprise- he placed it to his own chest.

"You can do the same." He said. "Only you, Holly. I'll let ya see everything of me."

Holly's face blushed hard. His upper shirt is already unbuttoned because of their moves, reveal his white-skinned, smooth chest. Deep inside, she do want to see more, but she can't move. He close his eyes, then gently guide her hands to unbutton his shirt as well. His chest exposing little by little. And she notice that he actually had quite a built body despite his pretty-looking face. Once her hands touch his six-packed abs, she closed her eyes shut due to embarrassment, and he notice that he might tease her a bit too far. He smiled, then kiss her flushed cheek. "Darlin', you're so cute."

"W-wayne.."

He unbutton the last button of his shirt by himself, then throw it away from the bed. He is indeed fair, built and fine. All she always dreamed of. Wayne then proceed to touch her right chest. She gasped. Her chest is just the right size of his palm. "It's so soft.." he think as he begin to knead them softly. Holly covering her face with her hand, her feeling is mixed of embarrassed, happy, and pleasure. Wayne left hand reaching her back, unclasps her bra and slowly removing it, and his wife didn't left any protest. "...Holly.."

He then take one of her hand, kissing her lips while his left hand fondling her left breast. Holly let out a muffled groan. It seems that her left breast is more sensitive than the other. Wayne find it amusing, and _arousing_. He twist her nipple while kissing her neck. Sometimes biting it at just the right place to make his wife moan. Even his bite doesn't painful at all, it was pure pleasure. The pleasure built in her, it's a new feeling but she knows what going to happen next. It feels so right she wonder why she didn't let him do this sooner.

Holly gasp when Wayne actually move down to lick on her breast. She's so embarrassed. No one ever touch her that much. Even Wayne never touch her much when they're still dating. The furthest they going is only hug and kiss. But now they're married, so things just have to go this way sooner or later. It's actually didn't feel bad, she's just embarrassed by all the overwhelming feelings. Wayne treat her so gentle, yet so bold. She never seen this side of him, even after a year of dating.

The blonde haired farmer trembling as her climax reached the peak. She let out a moan, almost scream, while her husband kiss her to muffle her voice. A few seconds later she's done with her climax, and he broke the kiss. His hand stroke her hair to make her calm. His lips ware a bit swollen from all the kissing, and she wonder if her's too. "Darlin', ya fine?" His voice were husky.

Holly open her blue eyes, her breathing is heavy. "Uhh..." she cover her face again. Her cheeks are flushed with red, but it's different than her usual sunkissed blush. It's kinda erotic for Wayne and he likes it. Because he's the one that make her that way.

Wayne move to kiss her forehead to calm her even more, but her knee accidently touch his between-the-legs. Both of them froze, then she giggles, her breath are heavy still.

"Wayne." she said. Both her hands reaching the back of his neck and lean up to pull him into a kiss. He sure didn't expect that, but he kiss her back, passionately. Took them a few seconds to actually broke the kiss. Now it's his turn to blush. Holly didn't usually took the initiative, not that he mind it, but he really glad when she does, it's making him flustered. But beside that, he's really hard now. And she knows. "I'm yours, so..."

The blonde postman knew what she means even before she finish her sentences. He use one arm to hold her up for a mere secs, and then undress her. He took off her unbuttoned shirt, also her bra, throw it somewhere near his own shirt. Then he put her back to bed, reaching for her pants, and pulled it down slowly. He steal a glance at her, she's still looking embarrassed about everything but that just turned him on even more.

Finally all her clothing is gone. He stare at her, pleased. She's so beautiful. He feel as if he fall in love with her all over again.

"Holly," he started, moving back to her. He look deep into her eyes. Her bare breast touching his chest now that they're so close to each other. Holly can feel something touching her below. His body were warm. She's a little scared but his warmth make her comfortable. "I've never do this with anyone before."

"Ah!" Holly's voice slipped out when he put in a finger to her insides. His finger is somewhere between cold and warm, melting into her hot insides. The long finger thrust up to the limit, then he add another one, and keep doing that till his third fingers. She can't contain her moan, and the pleasure built up again. She knows in a few seconds, she will reach her climax again. But then he stops.

She open her eyes, to find him undoing his pants, and close her eyes again immediately. After that she could feel something poking her entrance. She knows what it is, but it's the first time she feels it. It's hot, and surprisingly _hard_.

Holly could feel her husband kiss her sweaty forehead. As she open her eyes, the only thing she could see is his loving stare. "It's gonna be allright," he said. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can." with that, he kiss her forehead again, and put his own length inside her, inch by inch. He always think that she was a virgin, but now that he finally feeling it, it's true afterall. She was so tight, too tight, actually. Somehow, even though he moved so slowly, her wet insides suck him much that he find it hard to hold back. But he didn't want to hurt her since it's her first. And the funny thing is, it's his first too. He never want to touch any girls too far before in his life, untill he's finally married.

"Nggh.." she groaned. It's hurt. Her tears slipped out her eyes, but her wipe it off before the tears touch her cheeks. Then, he kiss her while stroking her head. And keep doing that for a few minutes. She could feel his member throbbing inside her. Maybe he already want it, but he hold back for her. She exhaled. "I-it's so big.." she said. She was meant to say she feel so _full_ of him, but somehow that sentence come out in the end.

Wayne chuckles. He blushed, and smiling. She never seen him _this_ charming before. "Now that's my blunt wife." He said, accidentally move a little and making her gasp at the movement. His eyes widened. Feeling that she's finally ready, he pull all his erection out of her, leaving only the tip. Then push it back all at once. She screamed. Her voice was nowhere of a pain, it sounded like she had lots of pleasure. He's been waiting for this. Moreover, all his life.

"..Holly, darlin'," he said, moving inside and out with a slow pace. She barely contain her moan. He reach for her palm, and she squeeze his hands as soon as their hands touched. Her other hand grab the sheets hard. Her toe curled as he grab her thigh up to access more of her. "Hhhh... so tight." He whispered. Her tears come out again, but this time purely because of pleasure.

He thrust into her, in and out. It feels fantastic. He loves her moans. She said his name a lot, and _loud_. Luckily, their house is in the middle of nowhere, so no one will hear them. Maybe they will wake the pets, but he sees no problem in that. Afterall, he also groaning as well, though not as loud as her. The room filled with their moans and the wet slapping sounds of their lovemaking. It turned him on even more. He increased his pace. The bigger he become, the tighter she feels. And it feel so freakin' good.

"I-I-I'm.. gonna- hhnn!" she can barely talk, as things getting more intense and she can't even hold her moans back. The pleasure built in her, it feels so nice, feels so overwhelming. When she feel his erection hit something inside her, she let out a scream. That scream alone make him smirk. He try to aim the same spot, and she scream again, and again.

"Feels good, darlin'?" he said, teasingly. He didn't decrease the pace, nor the strength of his thrust. "I feel great."

Holly grab his hand, hard. Her other hand reach for his back and dip her nails deep into his skin, probably hurt him, but he didn't mind.

"N-no...t.. ah-! That place—hnghh!" she said between moans. Probably all the pleasure are a bit too much but he won't stop even if she beg for it. "Haa.. W-way..ne.. please.. ah.." her tears flowing down to her cheeks. "T-too.. much... I'm gon..na—"

He reach for the back of her head, put his head on her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his wife. Afterall, his climax is close too. "Go on... you can come.." As he said that, she screamed the loudest she ever does tonight, but he muffled it with a kiss. Her orgasm was intense. He could feel her fluids running down to his erection and making it more slippery, also much more tighter. Both of them groan in their kiss, even Wayne too.

Her vision blurred, filled with clouds and stars. Wayne didn't stop moving. After they broke their kiss, he pushed to her, hard. He thrust into her over and over. As if her climax didn't enough to make him reach his own. His breath was heavy, and he keep saying her name in whispers between moans and sighs. The slapping sounds become more loud with her overflowing juice earlier. She's so embarassed but she didn't care anymore. She hold on him like all her life gonna dissapear. And he hold her back, reassuring her.

With a few more hard thrust, he let his erection stay the deepest it can be inside her core, and he groans. Finally spilling his juice inside her. Holly moaned hard. It feels much more good than her own climax. His sperm spilled so fast, and so _much_ that her inside can barely contain all, as few of it spilled out of her. It feels hot, and _filling_. She feels so glad, so complete.

Both of them breathing hard, as they stay in that position. Wayne didn't even leave her insides. He embrace her as if he gonna lose her if he let go. And she does the same. She feel so sleepy, and she thinks they're gonna fall asleep that way until her husband actually get up to see her face. And lovingly kiss her.

"That was perfect, darlin'." he said after the kiss. He get up from the bed. And take his shirt and her clothing to put them back on her. He carefully dress her back, even wipe all the mess with a quiet chuckle. She's so sleepy she can't do anything but watch. Again, she feels like her husband do too much for her.

Once the blond postman going back to the clean bed, fully dressed. She look into his eyes. She looks sweaty, sleepy and tired. While he looked just fine, only sweaty. As if he just doing some small exercise instead of making love. "What is it, darlin'?"

Holly pull out her strength to reach out to his cheek. Tonight she finally feel all of him. And he finally feel all of her. But doesn't matter how much she loves him, she knows that he loved her far even more. Despite what people might say about him, he's the best husband she could ask for.

"I.." she started. "I.. love you, Wayne."

He smiled, grab her hand. "I know."

"No, that's not it." She look deep into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's more than you ever imagine." She lean on with all her strength left, and give him a kiss on his lips. For a while, he looks surprised. "You see.. I married you not so I can be cared and loved by you only. But I also want to care and love you too just as much. You're so... selfless, Wayne. Of course, I'm happy that you care about me, but it's just... I feel like I can't give the same amount of love to you.. I.."

Wayne put a finger to her lips. "Sshh.." he said. "Darlin', I know. And it's fine." He smiled, somehow his smile look content. "I'm happy that you said that. But what you don't know is... you already done much more than enough." He said. "Y'see.. Now that I've married to you, I never feel alone anymore. I get to see ya when I'm tired, I get to see your smile everytime I want, I get to eat a cooking made by my beloved wife. I got ya to listen to me. And when I'm cold, I got ya to make me warm. And that's more than enough."

She blushed by his words as she remember what just happened. "W-wayne.."

"And soon, I'm gonna get a kid too! That's my ultimate wish that I can only grant with you. Well, aren't I'm the luckiest man in the world?"

She smiled, suddenly she feel like a fool. They do love each other afterall. "Though, a kid doesn't magically appear after just one time-" she gasped.

But he already hear it, and smirked at her words. "Hmmm... so we _need_ to make it multiple times.."

"N-no, no, no.." Her cheeks reddened.

"What? Ya don't like it?"

"No! I—" she blushed hard as she recall her husband when they do their lovemaking. "—I'm.. just... tired.."

He sighed, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Sure y'are." He kiss her forehead for the countless times today. "Sorry I made ya tired. Now, go to sleep, darlin'. Thank you for tonight."

"Hmm.." now that she become sleepy again, she finally close her eyes.

He embrace her on his chest. "Even though I'm quite confident we can make the little _us_ tonight, I want to do it again with you." He said, try to tease her. But she seems too tired to actually reply him. He look down to her, thinking about the possibility of their child. Maybe a girl that looks like him? Or a boy that looks like her? Anything, must be beautiful. Since the mother is _his_ goddess, Holly herself. He sure can't wait for the child, or maybe, _children_?

Wayne chuckle at the thought. Afterall, with her, he can make a beautiful and happy family. He won't let the child feel lonely at all, and he's sure she will do the same. "Good night, my love." He said, and finally close his eyes, hugging her even tight to feel her warmth. By being with her, he could feel the true happiness.

* * *

Hello! Remonade here.

So this is my first Rate M fic. I'm currently deep into Trio of Towns hell that I try to forget life and achieve all the in-game-goals, lol.

But that aside, I see that Wayne is actually more underrated than I expected. Ford and Ludus seems to be more popular. Don't get me wrong, I love all the Trio of Towns bachelors, and I do try to woo them all, but I just ended with Wayne.

I think Wayne is really loving person, because inside, he's lonely and want someone to be by his side. And when Holly actually does, he will love and care for her forever. I think it's really, really sweet and romantic. Especially he's so handsome and has a thing for stars. Also, the way he propose to Holly with his dream of having a happy family of wife and child. Gosh, It's complete, man. I couldn't ask for more.

Ah, my grammar might be bad, because english is not my mother language, I'm very sorry if I make any mistake but I've done my best.

And, if you're reading this, I hope you like it. Also I hope you can leave a review too! I want to be friends with all people who plays or knows Trio of Towns!

Adios!

Remonade.


End file.
